gstkfandomcom-20200214-history
Gregorio Ignacio
Born into an impoverished family living in Cadiz, Spain Gregorio had always dreamed of becoming rich and famous. But this was impossible, as given his status, he would be fortunate enough to get a house without a leaky roof. Yet he never gave up hope, he persevered and worked his fingers to the bone doing whatever work he could. The far-off dream of making a life for himself drove him on despite utter hopelessness and impossible odds. However, it was clear he was making no progress with his work. By the age of 18 he had resorted to stealing from the upperclassmen in addition to his job as a blacksmith. The risks were great, but the occupation of thief payed better than his day job. As he continued on the track of thievery, deceit, and treachery he accumulated a good deal of wealth and things were looking up. This wealth did not last though, it became clear that he had taken this money through underhanded means and the Spanish nobility kept their eyes on him. On a day just like any other, things went horribly wrong. Gregorio, while attempting to loosen a bag of coins from a noble's belt, was caught red handed by the man. This noble drew his sword just slowly enough to allow Gregorio to stab him in the back with his dagger, but witnesses made it impossible for him to stay in Cadiz. Unable to take any wealth but the bag of coins he had just acquired, he took took the first boat out of Cadiz to wherever the hell it may go. Next thing he knew, he was in England. England was a much different place. It was much colder than Spain, and it was rare to see someone with a tan. Coupled with that, they all spoke a strange language in an even stranger accent. Gregorio, hoping to learn the language without emptying his pockets, went to the church for assistance. There he was fortunate enough to find a priest that new spanish and from then on spent rigorous hours studying while learning of the faith known as Christianity. He did odd jobs for the church in return for bread, as he could not get a job with his inability to speak english. Surprisingly enough, life was good even despite the fact that he could not afford luxuries; but alas, this was for but a brief time, and soon Gregorio was yearning for wealth once more. Despite his adoption of christianity as his faith, it was clear to the priests that he would not be satisfied within the church and they knew he would leave them once he could. By the time he had learned english and could both read and write fluently, he was ready to pursue wealth and riches once more. This time, however, he would not pursue wealth through cunning thievery or laborious work, but through glorious battle; and he went out in search of a knight to begin his quest and earn a place in this world.